Lava Zone
|d=In front of the furnace. |z1=Cavern Zone }} The Lava Zone (Japanese: マグマゾーン Magma Zone) is the fifth zone the player arrives in in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. It's a heated crater located below the Cavern Zone home to many Pokémon and is one of three zones that does not directly connect to the Meeting Place. The leader of this zone is . When the player first arrives, a says that they have a drill to make things although it is not working at the time. The player then goes to challenge to a battle. Once defeated, Camerupt explains how to use the furnace and says that the drill should not be overheated anymore. Once the player returns, Hitmontop challenges the player and when defeated explains to the player how to use the large drill to find ores. The drill, now cooled off, is now able to be used to mine for ores to be put into the furnace. The player can then use the ores to create a new lever opening the first doorway leading to Blaziken. An Iron Top is required for 's attraction. On the other side the player finds their long lost friend who explains that he came here when falling down the hole and almost fell into a pit of lava but that Blaziken saved him. He challenges Pikachu for old time's sake and when defeated, ventures off to Blaziken's lair. The player makes their way up the wall of the crater only to be stopped and challenged by one of Blaziken's guards, , who challenges the player to a quiz. Once defeated, Meditite becomes the players friend. Further on, the player is then challenged by Blaziken's second guard, , who wants a battle. When defeated Farfetch'd becomes the players friend. Finally,the player is able to gain access to Blaziken's lair with the third guard 's permission. To gain Magcargo's permission, the player must have cleared 's attraction and Rhyperior's attraction. Magcargo will then open the gate and become the player's friend. Once inside Blaziken's lair, the player again meets up with Charmander who explains that Blaziken has been training him. Blaziken challenges the player's strength by having them battle Charmander once again, then afterward challenges them to his attraction. Once completed, Blaziken agrees to once again work with and . Charmander then returns to the Meeting Area. Attractions Rhyperior's Bumper Burn In Rhyperior's Bumper Burn (Japanese: ドサイドンのおしだしヒートアップ Dosaidon's Heat Up Fight), the player must tilt the Wii remote to bump as many Pokémon out of a circular stadium as possible in the given time limit to earn points. These are awarded for bumping other Pokémon out of the stadium and deducted for befriended Pokémon being bumped out of the stadium. Pokémon can unleash a special attack by pressing the 2 button after collecting a power-boost. Some attacks will cause the Pokémon to spin rapidly; others will cause them to explode or unleash an elemental attack. The best Pokémon to play as in this attraction is . Blaziken's Boulder Bash In Blaziken's Boulder Bash (Japanese: バシャーモのパンチングロックス Bursyamo's Punching Rock), players must swing the Wii remote to smash or deflect the rocks shot at them, depending on the timing of the swing. The rocks fly faster as the game progresses and are shot by a giant machine which appears to be controlled by (unless the player is playing as this Pokémon) and . If the Pokémon is hit by a rock, the player must shake the Wii remote for it to recover. Points are awarded for the timing of the attack and the number of times the Pokémon destroys a rock in a row. 100 points are awarded if the blow is not completely in time; 300 points are awarded for excellent timing. The points are multiplied by the number of times the Pokémon hits a rock in a row (once is worth 100 or 300 points, twice in a row is worth 200 or 600, three times is worth 300 or 900, etc). The maximum score is 48,000 and the best Pokémon to play as is . Available Pokémon This is a list of all the Pokémon that can be befriended in the Lava Zone. The locations listed are where the respective Pokémon is commonly found when first entering the zone, however the Pokémon have free range and may run off when interacting with other Pokémon. Category:PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Category:Caves de:Magmazone es:Zona Magma ja:マグマゾーン